


Dia das mães

by ailixandrite (AILiSeki)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot aprende algo novo sobre os costumes humanos.</p>
<p>Essa fanfic foi escrita perto do dia das mães desse ano, durante o hiato entre a bomb do aniversário do Steven e In Too Deep. O último episódio lançado era Log Date, e a fanfic se passa pouco após ele. Título muito sugestivo e pouco criativo. Nomes em português, com exceção daqueles não traduzidos pela dublagem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dia das mães

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi escrita perto do dia das mães desse ano, durante o hiato entre a bomb do aniversário do Steven e In Too Deep. O último episódio lançado era Log Date, e a fanfic se passa pouco após ele.   
> Sei que o aniversário do Steven é na verdade em agosto, mas não sabia na época. Anyway, é só pelos feels de qualquer forma.

Steven percebeu que o clima havia ficado mais tenso desde a conversa de Peridot com Diamante Amarelo. Ele entendia, todos estavam com medo. A Drusa ainda estava se desenvolvendo no centro da Terra, Lapis e Jasper estavam em algum lugar em uma fusão instável e perigosa, e agora ainda havia a possibilidade de uma das líderes do Planeta Natal mandar mais alguém para completar o trabalho que Peridot abandonou. O garoto ainda sabia menos do que suas companheiras sobre de que o Planeta Natal era capaz, mas ele entendia o medo.  
Mas os ânimos mesmo assim estavam melhores do que da última vez em que as Crystal Gems estavam sob a ameaça de um ataque iminente do Planeta Natal. Dessa vez, eles estariam mais preparados. A broca estava praticamente pronta, Steven agora tinha um controle muito melhor de seus poderes, e eles tinham Peridot como sua nova aliada. Havia medo, incerteza e tensão no ar, mas também um pouco de otimismo.  
Aquela era uma tarde de domingo razoavelmente tranquila. Garnet estava em algum lugar brigando com as vacas, Pérola estava pela milésima vez conferindo se estava tudo certo com a broca, Ametista estava se divertindo imitando animais, e Peridot estava gravando um de seus diários. Steven estava sentado na frente do celeiro ainda quebrado, observando a paisagem e ouvindo as vozes de suas amigas ao longe, com o ukelele no colo. Um som de seu celular o avisou de que Connie havia postado uma foto, e ele resolveu dar uma olhada.  
Ele sentia falta de Connie. Os dois não tinham tido muitas chances de se encontrar desde que ele e as Gems começaram a trabalhar na broca, e a última vez tinha sido um pequeno desastre. Eles ainda trocavam mensagens quase todos os dias, mas para ele não era o suficiente. Steven abriu a foto. No centro, estava sentado um casal idoso, sorrisos radiantes no rosto de cada um. Em volta deles, um grupo de adultos, adolescentes e crianças, todos com feições parecidas. O garoto demorou um pouco para encontrar Connie, junto com os pais. A legenda era um texto longo e tocante, escrito com o inconfundível estilo de Connie. Steven sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas a cada frase.  
\-- Steven. -- uma voz interrompe seus pensamentos. Ele ergue o olhar e vê Peridot em pé a sua frente, o olhando com uma expressão confusa.  
\-- Oi, Peridot. -- ele cumprimenta, fazendo um gesto para que ela se sentasse ao lado dele. Ela o faz. Ele volta a olhar para o celular.  
\-- Por que você está olhando para o seu dispositivo de comunicação com essa expressão? -- pergunta Peridot.  
\-- Eu só... estou com saudade de Connie. -- ele mente.  
\-- A humana Connie? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?  
\-- Não, eu só-   
Antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, Peridot arranca o telefone de suas mãos, e analisa a imagem na tela.  
\-- Quem são todos esses humanos? -- ela pergunta.  
\-- Ei! Isso não foi legal! -- ele exclama, pegando o aparelho de volta.  
\-- Você não me respondeu. -- ela simplesmente diz. Steven sabe que ela não faz por mal, e que no fundo ela sente muito por seus erros. Ela está fazendo seu melhor.  
\-- S-são... A família da Connie.   
\-- Família?  
\-- É. Você sabe... -- ele diz, sem jeito.  
\-- Não, eu não sei. -- Peridot responde. Com tantas preocupações em mente, a Gem não teve muitas chances de aprender sobre a cultura humana. Sua única fonte de conhecimento é Camp Pining Hearts.  
\-- Nós já tivemos essa conversa, não lembra? Pai, mãe...  
Peridot pensa por alguns instantes, todos os termos e conceitos novos que ela havia aprendido nas últimas semanas embaralhados em sua mente. Sua expressão então se ilumina.  
\-- Aah. A unidade social formada por humanos em desenvolvimento e seus progenitores!  
\-- Quase isso. -- Steven responde, sorrindo e fazendo o usual gesto de polegar para cima. Seu olhar volta à foto. Sem nenhuma discrição, Peridot espia novamente a foto.  
\-- Quantos humanos são necessários para gerar um novo humano? -- ela pergunta, confusa.   
\-- Só dois. -- Steven responde, rindo. -- Esses aqui são os avós da Connie. São os pais- progenitores dos pais dela. E em volta estão todos os seus filhos e netos, que são os filhos dos filhos deles. -- ele explica.  
Peridot acena com a cabeça, processando as informações.  
\-- Então os humanos continuam a manter laços com seus progenitores mesmo depois de completamente desenvolvidos?  
\-- Yup.  
\-- Então essa "família" não é apenas uma unidade com a função de auxiliar no desenvolvimento de jovens humanos?  
\-- É claro que não. Uma família é muito mais do que isso. -- Steven gosta de quando a Gem se interessa pelas coisas da Terra. Às vezes era difícil de explicar, porque ela tinha vindo de um lugar muito diferente, mas ela se esforça para entender e ele aprecia isso.  
Peridot fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, em seu rosto a mesma expressão de quando ela estava diante de algum problema muito difícil no projeto da broca.  
\-- Posso dizer então -- ela finalmente diz. -- que uma "família" de um humano é o conjunto de humanos que inclui sua cria, seus ancestrais, aqueles que tem ancestrais em comum e os que procriam com esses?  
Steven fica confuso por alguns instantes, mas logo entende. Ele balança a cabeça.  
\-- Acho que você pode pensar assim. -- ele diz.  
\-- Os laços de procriação são realmente importantes para os humanos, não é mesmo? -- comenta Peridot.  
Steven baixa o olhar. Ele vê a foto na tela de seu celular, aquelas pessoas tão parecidas sorrindo, felizes. Ele aperta um botão, e a tela escurece. Ele larga o aparelho no chão e olha para o ukelele, e então para a própria camiseta, e para o volume de sua pedra visível sob ela.  
Ele ouve um grito ao longe, "Ametista, devolva isso!", e uma risada.  
\-- Mas isso não é o mais importante em uma família. -- ele diz. Peridot o olha, curiosa. -- Os laços de procriação. Você não se importa com seus pais apenas porque eles lhe deram à luz. Você se importa com eles porque eles cuidam de você, porque eles lhe ensinam coisas importantes, e porque eles te amam! E porque você ama eles.  
\-- Ué, mas não é isso que se espera de progenitores? -- pergunta Peridot, sem entender.  
\-- Não. Quero dizer, sim, mas... é complicado. É que... O que eu quero dizer, é que o mais importante numa família são os sentimentos. O amor, e o carinho, e estar lá quando eles precisam de você.  
\-- Amor, huh... -- comenta Peridot, erguendo o olhar para o céu, imaginando as estrelas tão distantes.  
Gems não tem algo como "família". Não existem progenitores ou prole, nem nada parecido com o "casamento" que Steven um dia explicou. Mas é claro que elas também conhecem companheirismo, afeto e amor. É claro que existem relações que vão além de alianças e hierarquia. A diferença é que essas relações não possuem nomes, ou padrões, ou regras. Peridot também tem colegas de trabalho que são mais do que apenas colegas de trabalho, e ela dolorosamente se dá conta de que talvez nunca mais as veja.  
\-- Na verdade... -- diz Steven, e sua voz não tem o ânimo habitual. -- Hoje é o dia das mães. É um dia em que as pessoas homenageiam suas mães, e dão a elas presentes e -- a voz dele falha. -- passam tempo com elas, e com suas famílias.  
Peridot se volta para ele, e percebe que uma de suas mãos toca sua pedra. Ela entende. Ele ri.  
\-- Antes de eu vir morar com as Gems, eu e o meu pai sempre tirávamos o dia para nos divertimos juntos. -- ele diz, sorrindo.  
\-- Por que você não está com ele hoje? Por que não está celebrando com a sua família?  
Ametista passa correndo pelos dois, em sua forma habitual e com uma chave de fenda na boca. Pérola corre atrás dela, gritando algo sobre precisar daquilo.  
\-- Steven! Eu trouxe seu almoço! -- grita Garnet, vindo do outro lado do celeiro.  
Steven mostra um sorriso para Peridot.  
\-- Eu estou com a minha família.


End file.
